


Ты мое задание

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Визуал от R до NC-17 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: АУ, где Коно и Кэтрин шпионки, которым однажды поручают в качестве цели друг друга. Они обе идут по одному пути — пути соблазнения противницы. И вопреки любым чувствам готовы довести миссию до конца.
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua/Catherine Rollins
Series: Визуал от R до NC-17 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185488
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Ты мое задание




End file.
